


Kau.

by minogaku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minogaku/pseuds/minogaku
Summary: Catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Steve Rogers pasca Civil War.





	

Sejak awal, tanpa perlu kau–atau siapapun–memberitahuku, tak ada masa depan bagi ‘kita’, Tony. Maka aku melakukan semua itu. Karena aku selalu tahu bahwa kau akan mampu terbang kembali meskipun kau sempat jatuh menyentuh bumi.

Kau, dengan segala kekhasan karisma dan pesonamu. Kau, dengan segala keluwesanmu yang tak biasa. Kau dengan kemampuan unik-mu memenangkan hati. _Alas_ , kau si jenius-multi milyader-playboy-filantropis itu. Kau akan bisa melanjutkan hidup. Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya.

Tapi aku berhenti di sini.

“Kau berhak untuk bahagia.”

S. R.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah versi Bahasa Indonesia dari 'You.' yang sudah dipost lebih dulu dalam Bahasa Inggris


End file.
